Kick Ass:Shut up and Kick Ass
by chaingangprincess18
Summary: A character recruit for the movie Kick - Ass.Please pm or review if you want to join.


Shut up and Kick Ass

This is a character recruit for my favorite movie Kick-Ass.

So choose one of these characters or make up one if your you're a girl,sorry there's not alot of them if you choose.I'm gonna put the application of the one you wanna make up yourself first,then put the names of the characters you can be and after those the people who have already signed up.

Have fun and be creative.I need at least 35.I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!

* * *

Name:

D.O.B (Date of Birth):

Billed from:

Gimmick (What your character is like):

SuperHero or Villian or a normal person:

Attire:

Weapon(s):

Sidekick(s) (optional):

* * *

People You Can Choose From

* * *

Name:Kick-Ass/Dave Lizewski/Katie's gay best friend/soon to be boyfriend

D.O.B (Date of Birth):June 13,1990

Billed from:High Wycombe,Buckinghamshire,England

Gimmick:Just an ordinary boy trying to live his dream of being a superhero

SuperHero or Villian or normal person:SuperHero

Attire:Green wetsuit and mask with yellow lines

Weapon(s):2 batons and a tazer

Sidekick(s):Red Mist, (for a while) Hit-Girl, and Big Daddy

* * *

Name:Big Daddy/Damon Macready

D.O.B (Date of Birth):January 7,1964

Billed from:Long Beach,California

Gimmick:A very weird father of one. Stupid and like Adam West in Batman

SuperHero or Villian or normal person:SuperHero

Attire:Black similar to Batman costume with a belt that says BD on it,standing for Big Daddy

Weapon(s):Mostly his hands and feet

Sidekick(s):Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass

* * *

Name:Red Mist/Christopher D'Amico/Frank's son

D.O.B (Date of Birth):June 20,1989

Billed from:Los Angeles,California

Gimmick:A very retarded fan of Kick-Ass.

SuperHero or Villian or normal person:Superhero/Villian

Weapon(s):Guns and hands and feet

Sidekick(s):Kick-Ass and Frank D'Amico

Name:Frank D'Amico/Red Mist/Chris D'Amico's father

* * *

D.O.B (Date of Birth):August 30,1963

Billed from:London,England,UK

Gimmick:Buisness man that hates Kick-Ass because he thinks he's destroying his later finds out that it's really Hit-Girl and Big Daddy.

SuperHero or Villian or normal person:normal person

Weapon(s):Guns

Sidekick(s):Red Mist/Chris D'Amico

* * *

Name:Rasul/Bad guy that stalks Katie

D.O.B (Date of Birth):However old you want

Billed from:Wherever you want

Gimmick:Stalker of past girlfriends especially Katie

SuperHero or Villian or normal person:normal person

Weapon(s):Knife

Sidekick(s):The rest of his gang 1 girl 5 guys ( You can be them too. Make up)

* * *

2 bullies (both boys) you can be them you just have to make up one.

* * *

Frank D'Amico's henchman (You all can make those up too.)

* * *

Big Joe (Make up)

* * *

Name:Angie D'Amico/Frank's wife (Make up)

* * *

Lobby Goon/Building Doorman (Make up)

* * *

Name:Alice Lizewski/Dave's little sister (Make up)

* * *

Name:James Lizewski/Dave's dad (Make up)

Gimmick:Possibly gay

* * *

Name:Erika Cho/Katie's best friend (Make up)

* * *

Name:Marty Eisenberg/Dave's best friend (Make up)

* * *

Name:Todd Haynes/Dave's best friend (Make up)

* * *

Name:Detective Victor "Vic" Gigante/police officer working for Frank (Make up)

* * *

Name:Marcus Williams/Hit-Girl's/Mindy's parent guardian/former police partner of Damon (Make up)

* * *

Name:Mrs. Zane/Dave's English Teacher (Make up)

* * *

Huge Goon/A bodyguard to the D'Amico family (Make up)

* * *

Name:Craig Ferguson (Make up)

* * *

Atomic Comics barista (Make up)

* * *

Name:Oscar Juarez (Make up)

* * *

The 3 diner fight guys (Make up)

* * *

Running teenager (Make up)

* * *

Nervous Goon (Make up)

* * *

Scary Goon (Make up)

* * *

We Already Have 2 people

* * *

Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready/chaingangprincess18 (me)

D.O.B (Date of Birth): February 10, 1997

Billed from:Atlanta, Georgia

Gimmick:Want's to follow in her dad's strong for her than anyone in this list besides Frank D'Amico.

SuperHero or Villian or normal person:SuperHero

Weapon(s):Butterfly knives,Guns,and Hooks

Sidekick(s):Kick-Ass and Big Daddy

* * *

Name:Katie Deauxma/Kick Ass's crush soon to be his girlfriend/CaptainCherryBlossom (Jennelle)

D.O.B (Date of Birth):January 7,1987

Billed from:Thousand Oaks,California

Gimmick:Not really into superheros

SuperHero or Villian or normal person:normal person

Weapon(s):None

Sidekick(s):Erika Cho

* * *

Well that it please review or pm me if you wanna join.

STAYYY COOLLL!


End file.
